The Dark Princess
by Artie's Girl
Summary: A year after Rachel dies, Bruce Wayne takes up his crusade as Batman again. Both Bruce and Alfred are lonely in the house, so they decide to adopt a child. Will she eventually become Batgirl, and work alonside her adopted father?
1. Chapter 1: Grief and Acceptance

A Dark Princess

A Dark Princess

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters in this, except the new ones I have made up!**

Chapter 1: Grief and Acceptance

BPOV:

It had been a year since I lost Rachel. The police had stopped chasing me for now, and I was back at Wayne Manor. I had grieved some while on the run, and was coming to accept the fact that she was gone. It was good to be back in the manor, full of peace and quiet. Alfred was worried about me, but never said anything. I ate very little, but was beginning to eat more. Lucius was still running the company for a while. I made brief appearances as Batman at night, but only did it seldom, because of the police, and I didn't want to get caught, so I made sure I was extra careful. I was getting lonely. It was only Alfred and I in this huge mansion, and I had meaningless flings, with meaningless women. I was hoping that I would be able to find a love again, but maybe I needed someone to show me how.

I had been thinking over the past 6 months, that we needed someone to liven the place up a bit, and to make both me and Alfred happier. I decided to talk to Alfred about adopting a child. I wondered what he would think about it. He would probably say something like, "If you wish it, Master Bruce."

"Alfred." I called.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" He asked as he came in, quietly.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I've been thinking for a while now, and… I think. I think it's time that we have more company around the house." I replied.

"Do you need me to set up another party?" He asked.

I chuckled to myself. Alfred looked at me quizzically. I hadn't had a party in over a year. People kept telling me how I should have one soon, and how much they missed me. They probably just missed the parties, and not me.

"No, Alfred. I mean permanently." I explained.

"You mean you want to get married?" He asked.

"No, at least not yet. Alfred. I want to adopt a child." I said, as I watched his face fall to the floor of amazement.

"Are you sure, Master Bruce?" He asked.

"I'm positive. I would like to go either today, or tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know, we may have someone around here permanently, and that someone might just take over the family business." I said, while smiling at the thought.

"Which one?" Alfred asked as he chuckled.

"Both." I said as I was chuckling as well.

**The End!**

**Hopefully you like it, because I liked The Dark Knight, and can't wait to see what they come out with next!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**

**P.S. Review for me please!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except for Addison, and the boys at the Adoption Agency!**

Chapter 2: New Faces

BPOV:

Alfred set up an appointment with the adoption agency. It was for 10 in the morning. A little earlier than I was used to, but I could make an exception. And this was very important to me. I was ready early, because I was so excited. Alfred was too. I was excited to meet my new child, I was hoping for a boy, but man was I in for a surprise.

We got to the agency, and were greeted by a woman.

"You must be Bruce Wayne." She said.

"Yes, I am. This is Alfred." I replied.

We shook hands, and she began to lead us to a room where children were playing.

"Here you are. Feel free to look around, and talk to any of the children. I'll be in the office, if you need me." She explained.

She left Alfred and me at the doorway, and we began to observe. I was looking for a child who would be a good defender, be loyal, and be tough enough to handle being batman. Right before our eyes, a situation began to take place. A group of boys began to make fun of a younger, smaller boy. Alfred began to make a move to stop them, but I stopped him instead.

"Wait. Let's see what they do." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, U saw a girl sigh and set her book down. She made her way over to the group of boys, and broke up the circle.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Just playing a little game with little Freddie here." The leader said.

"Well stop it!" She replied.

"Who put you in charge here?" Another said.

"Let's see. I'm the oldest, and have been here the longest. If you want to get to him, you are going to have to go through me." She said.

"Jeez, Addie. We were just trying to have some fun." The leader said.

"Go have fun somewhere else!" She ordered.

With that, the band of boys high-tailed it off somewhere else, in fear of the glare they received from the girl. The little boy, who had been picked on, turned to glare at the girl.

"Why did you have to do that Addie? I had that perfectly under control." He asked.

"Sure you did. I was just trying to look out for you, Freddie." She replied.

"Stay out of my life!" He said, and with that he left the room.

APOV:

I sighed, and sat down. _After all I do for him, he is never happy. _I thought to myself. When I looked up from where I was sitting, a man sat down next to me. An older gentleman walking up beside him.

"That was pretty nice of you." He said.

"It was nothing." I replied.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He explained.

"I know." I replied.

"This is Alfred. Is your name Addie?" He asked.

"Nice to meet you both. And yes, my name is Addison, Addie for short though." I explained.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just worried." I said.

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Well, I am 17. I will be turning 18 in April. As soon as I turn 18 I can't stay here anymore, and will have nowhere to go. No one has ever wanted to adopt me, and I'm afraid they never will." I explained.

How was it that I was explaining myself to a rich man, who I didn't even know? The only place I have ever seen him was on TV. or on my wall of weird. Long story.

"Well that's what I'd like to talk to you about. I want to adopt a child. I am lonely in my mansion with only Alfred here, and I would like the company of a child. If you would let me, I would love to adopt you." He said.

"Wait, you want to adopt me?! Why?" I asked.

"I want to adopt you because you were brave to stand up to those boys, and you defend others. That is exactly the kind of child that I want to have. Would you like that?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I replied.

I was still dumbfounded that not even five minutes with me, and he wanted to adopt me. I took him to Mrs. Brewer's office. She was very pleased with his choice to adopt me. She was also extremely happy for me as well. They signed the papers, and I went to pack my things from my room. I had a small box, and began taking my pillow and things like that a packing them away. Bruce came in, and looked at my wall. It was filled with pictures of Batman, Harvey Dent, The Joker, and Commissioner Gordon, and him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's my Wall of Weird." I said.

"Are you obsessed with Batman?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I try and pinpoint his locations, and see what is going to happen next. Also, I think there is something going on between Batman, and Gordon." I explained.

"Like what?" He asked.

"It's like they are hiding something. It may be his true identity, or it could be about Harvey Dents' death." I explained.

"So why am I up there?" He asked me looking puzzled.

"I thought that you might be Batman, when he isn't Batman." I said.

"So am I?" He asked me.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to see." I replied.

After that we got in his limo, and went back to Wayne manor. I was excited. I was finally adopted. I wasn't going to call Bruce dad yet, because I wasn't comfortable with that yet. I would wait for the opportune moment to break out the dad. We sat in silence, for the entire ride home. _Wow, Wayne Manor was going to be my home. _I thought. I couldn't believe it. We pulled up, and I got my things out of the car with help from Alfred. He said he could do it himself, but I insisted on helping out. Bruce even grabbed a bag for me. I couldn't wait to go inside, and explore a little.

**The End!**

**Thanks to all the reviews, and keep reading and reviewing! Hopefully I will get chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Breakouts

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By; LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I have made up.**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Breakouts, and Disappearances

BPOV:

When we got home, she immediately got out of the car. She insisted on carrying one of her bags, I grabbed one, as well as Alfred. She flipped her long, flowing, brown hair out of her eyes, and took off to the front entrance. Alfred and I looked at each other, and chuckled.

"Remind you of anyone?" He asked, while smirking.

"No." I replied, even though I thought she looked exactly like Rachel, I didn't want to say anything. He knew that I said that only because I didn't want to admit it yet. I unlocked the door, and she went in tentatively.

"Have a look around. What ever room you want you can have. Also you can have another room for your Wall of Weird." I told her.

Her face lit up immediately.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Truly." I said.

She raced up the stairs, like someone was going to beat her to the rooms. _Boy, she seems to have a lot of interest in Batman, and his nemesis, the Joker. But how could she suspect that there was something being hidden._ Before I knew it, she was back.

"I put my clothes and such on the bed, in the room I chose, and I put my box of Wall of Weird in the other room! Thanks for everything." She said.

She seemed so happy, I was glad that I could make a child happy. I know mine hadn't been too easy either. The only light spots in my childhood had been Alfred, and Rachel. But I promise to be her light spot, as well as her protector.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's watch some T.V. while we wait for dinner." I said.

"Ok. Alfred, will you be all right making dinner by yourself?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, Mistress Addie." He replied.

The look of shock on her face was extremely funny. I had known that Alfred was going to call her that, but she didn't know. So it was very surprising to her. Also I don't think that she got a lot of respect at the Adoption Agency. I made a move to go to the TV room, and she followed me in there. I turned the TV on, and there was a news bulletin on the screen.

"Breaking news: The infamous Joker character has broken out of jail. The police have no clue of how he got out. How will they apprehend the Joker, again? Will they reconstitute their bond with the "Batman"? Or will they try to apprehend him themselves? More updates, as we receive more information…" The reporter said.

"Oh my gosh!" Addison said.

"Did you see this coming?" I asked.

"I figured he would pop up, I just didn't expect it this soon. Batman hasn't made an appearance in public, for over a year." She said.

"How do you know that he hasn't and just hidden it?" I asked.

"Well I don't, I am just assuming he hasn't at least not yet. And when he hears about this, he will go running to catch him." She said.

"Excuse me; I have to go make a business call." I said and excused myself out of the room.

I was going to go to Commissioner Gordon, as Batman, and see how this happened, and if he had any leads. I knew that The Joker would either start killing people off, or he would go for publicity and tell everyone about Dent. Even though I had despised Dent for taking Rachel away from me, I knew he was good inside, until grief overtook him, and became too much for him. I popped in to tell Alfred what I would be doing, and he said to be safe. Without a word, I was gone. I got in my bat suit, and headed for the Commissioners' house.

GPOV:

With this new break-out of The Joker, I knew I would be expecting a visit from Batman. We had given up chase 5 months after Harvey Dents' death, and The Jokers' capture. Sure enough there was a bang on my door. I knew it would be him, so I answered it. And there he was in his bat suit, and everything.

"I figured I'd see you sooner or later." I said.

"What happened?" He asked in his deep voice.

"There was a riot at the jail, and then an explosion. The guards were too occupied to watch The Joker, and an officer in disguise took him out. He left his calling card though." I said as I handed him the card.

Batman took the card, and read it. On the card it had a joker, and then 'The secret will be out, and Batman will die.'

"Do you want my help?" He asked.

"We could use all the help we can get." I said.

As commissioner, I had a lot of influence, so if I told them to team up with Batman, and that I was the only one he'd work with, they would listen. He had helped us so many times before, now wouldn't hurt either. Although everyone thought that he was to blame for Dents' death, but we both knew it wasn't true.

"Then I'll help. Make sure the police don't try to arrest me." He said.

"I have a lot of pull now, they won't be a problem." I had turned around for a second, and when I turned back, he was gone.

APOV:

I was just leaving the kitchen, from having dinner, and I thought I would check on Bruce. I was looking all over the house for him, when I saw Alfred enter a hidden passage in the wall. I went over to the wall to see how he had gone in the passage, but couldn't figure it out. I heard a creaking noise getting louder, and ran the other way. Peeking around the corner, I saw both Bruce and Alfred come up through the passage. I walked around the corner, when I was sure the passage had closed, and acted surprise.

"There you both are. I have been looking for you. You better go down and eat your dinner Bruce, or I might be tempted to go and eat it myself!" I joked, acting as if nothing had happened. Alfred laughed.

"I'm glad to see someone likes my cooking." Alfred said.

"I like your cooking just fine, Alfred." Bruce said.

"Come on kiddo, and I'll eat my dinner and we can talk more about your Batman obsession." Bruce said.

I was still suspicious, and decide I would keep tabs on Bruce when I could. _Maybe he is Batman after all. _I thought.

**The End!**

**Hope everyone liked it! Please Read and Review!!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	4. Chapter 4:Tailing Bruce and Surprises

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I have made up.**

Chapter 4: Tailing Bruce, and Surprises

APOV:

I walked into the room, which was my office. I put up a sticky note on the wall. It said The Joker Returns, and the date. Underneath that there were pictures of the state penitentiary, at the scene of the explosion. There had been no more news, as of yet. I knew The Joker was planning something, I just didn't know what, or where. Bruce was in his office working on something with another man. I didn't want to interrupt. There was a knock on the door, and Alfred poked his head in.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am trying to map out where The Joker is going to strike next. My belief is that he is going to go after Batman. But who is Batman?" I said.

"Where has he been?" Alfred inquired.

"Well, we have the Gotham City Bank, he crashed one of Bruce's parties, he held Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes hostage, where he killed Rachel Dawes, The murder of the Police Commissioner, and the Judge, and then the hospital. He then tried to kill the Mayor. He is all over the place, he doesn't have a pattern. Unless I am missing something." I said.

"He is psychotic, anywhere you expect him to go, and he will do the opposite. Would you like something to eat Mistress Addie?" He asked.

"Yes, I would. And what did I tell you about calling me that?" I asked.

"You told me not to. I will always address you like that Mistress Addie." He replied.

I sighed, men can be so stubborn. We walked out of my office, just as Bruce was finishing up his meeting with the other gentleman. He smiled and waved me over. I walked over to introduce myself to the other man.

"Hello, sir. I don't know if Bruce has told you about me, but I'm Addie. Bruces' daughter." I said. I liked the sound of that, Bruces' daughter.

"Mr. Wayne did tell me about you, and it is nice to meet you. I'm Lucius Fox." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope Bruce hasn't said too much about me." I said.

"No, not too much. What are some things you like to do?" He asked.

I looked over to Bruce to see if he had said anything about Batman and my obsession. He just smiled, and shook his head, strands of brown hair falling into his face. I decided to go on, it couldn't hurt.

"I love reading, and school. I absolutely love profiling The Joker and Batman, I try to guess where he will go next." I said.

Lucius chuckled, and smiled at me.

"I really enjoy looking at pictures and videos of Batmans' Batmobile, and Batcycle.

"Every aspect is all very intriguing. Well, Alfred and I were about to go get some lunch. I will see you later." I said.

"I think I'll be seeing you shortly." He said while smiling.

We went into the kitchen, and I immediately went to the fridge to look for something to eat, but Alfred had beaten me to it. He already had cooked me a meal. He had cooked hamburgers with French fries. Soon Bruce came in. While I was in the middle of chewing, I spoke up.

"Mr. Fox seems nice. Does he like cars?" I said.

"He's a very nice man. Yes, he does like cars. He developed some for the government I think. You were very polite to him." He said, as he went to steal a French fry. I smacked his hand away before he could grab hold of one.

"I'm a very nice person. Don't touch my fries!" I said as I giggled. He smiled, and laughed.

"I guess I'll get my own fries. Alfred, can I have a plate please. Seeing as Addie won't share with me." He asked, as he stuck his tongue out at me.

We sat there for a while in silence. Bruce kept looking at me and smiling. Don't get me wrong, his smile was nice, but this was too much.

"What?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"Whatever you wish Master Bruce." Alfred replied.

"I think we'll wait. And it will be a surprise." Bruce said.

"Are you getting me a car?" I asked.

They both laughed at me, while looking at each other. I glared, in hopes that it would make them confess.

"She has a good glare. She'd be a good interrogator." Alfred said.

"Not funny. What is my surprise?" I asked.

"You'll see tonight. I have to go out for a little while; I will be back in 2 hours." Bruce said.

"Ughh. I hate surprises." I said.

Bruce disappeared, and I finished my burger.

"Hey Alfred, I am going to go take a walk. I'll be back shortly." I said.

I hoped he wouldn't become suspicious, and follow me. I had to know where Bruce was going. I followed him out of the house. He went in his Lamborghini. I was a pretty fast runner, so hopefully I wouldn't loose him. But it was a Lamborghini, for crying out loud, it wouldn't be that hard to follow. He finally pulled to a stop. He went in to the old Wayne Manor ruins, from before. He went in through a little elevator, but before it went down, he looked around to see if anyone had followed. As soon as he went down, I went to the elevator. It reached the bottom, and didn't come back up. If I wanted to know what was down there, I had to find another way in. I went searching around the ruins, for another trap door, but it looked like that was the only way in. I was trapped. I dejectedly ran off to the back so that whoever came out, wouldn't see me. I got tired of waiting, and no one came out or in. I decided to walk back. I also had some things to mull over.

_'What Bruce said about Lucius Fox was interesting. I should put him on the Wall of Weird, until I know more about him.' _I thought to myself. Walking back, I saw the Batcycle go by. I quickly ran the rest of the way home. While inside, I rushed to the TV room, turned it on, and turned it to the news. Then I grabbed a notebook and pen to take notes on. I always kept those close by so I could take notes to add to the Wall.

There was a news bulletin, and then the screen went black for a minute. The screen changed, and The Joker appeared on screen.

"Why so serious, Ladies and Gentlemen? It is I, your long-time pal, The Joker. I have returned. My quest as you know, is for the identity of the Batman. If he doesn't come to where I am in the next half hour, I will blow up a school filled with kids for day care! Ha ha he he ha! I am at the location of Harvey Dents' death. If you don't comply with my demands, the school will blow up; if you do the school will blow up." He said. The screen cut to black, and then the newscast came back up.

"Well, now you know where he is going to strike next, Mistress Addie." He said.

"Where is Bruce when you need him? I wish I could be at the school and help aide in getting the children out of there." I said.

I ran to the wall of weird, I looked at my map of where the Joker has hit. I looked at where Harvey Dent was killed, and looked at the schools nearest that location. I pinpointed exactly where I thought he would strike, and called for Alfred to bring me the phone. He complied, and I dialed the direct line to the police station.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The person at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I need the direct line to Commissioner Gordons' office." I said.

"What is this regarding?" They asked.

"I need to talk to him about a private matter, this is urgent. Can you please just give me the number?" I asked.

"Yes, I will transfer you to him." They said.

"Commissioner Gordon speaking, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, this is Addie Wayne; I think I have pinpointed the school that The Joker is targeting to blow up. It is East Gotham City Elementary School, on East 42nd street." I explained.

"How do you know about this?" He asked.

"I've been following him, and trying to find a pattern. I looked at where Harvey Dent died, and the schools around that, and that is the only one in range of being blown up by a detonator. Please hurry and send all available police officers there." I said.

"Thank you for the information. Where can I reach you to thank you again?" He asked.

"Wayne Manor. My name is Addie Wayne, Bruce Waynes' daughter." I said.

BPOV:

I raced as fast as I could to get to where Harvey Dent had been killed. I had to be careful, because I didn't want to be blown up. I didn't know what The Joker planned to do, but couldn't wait to find out, so that I could get home to Addie. I put on my sonar vision, and could see he was standing over the ledge where Harvey had pushed himself off with Gordons' kid. I raced up the stairs, and met his gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked in my deep Batman voice.

"Why to the point so soon? Don't you want to play a little?" He asked.

"No. Put the detonator down, and hand it over." I ordered. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I was trying to distract him, at least until the police came to get him.

"Not so fast, Batman. I still need to find out who you really are." He said, while chuckling.

"You'll never find out who I am. You'll never be able to hurt anyone again. Not when I am done with you." He said.

MEANWHILE….

GPOV:

Addie was right; she helped us out a lot. I was able to send many units over to that school; we started to get children out immediately. When we got everyone out, I sent in the bomb unit to see if there was a bomb, and of course there was. They got it disabled before it could go off, but just to be sure, we got everyone away from the school. Sure enough, there was a second bomb in the school. He activated it, and the school exploded. He didn't know that everyone had been evacuated, and his plan had been foiled. Now it was up to Batman to bring him in. I would have to stop by Wayne Manor, and pay a visit to Addie and thank her. I would also ask her to be of service again, if Batman didn't catch The Joker.

APOV:

There was a ring at the door, and I told Alfred that I would get it. I opened the door without thinking, and there was a complete surprise waiting for me. I saw that there was a hooded man, and when he lifted his head, I immediately recognized Harvey Dent. Half of his face had been burned off, but how. He was supposed to be dead.

"M-May I he-help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." He said as he rushed me.

I tried to put my hands in front of me to protect my face. But he was too quick.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Addie, Addie Wayne." I said.

"Are you related to Bruce Wayne?" He asked.

"I-I'm his da-daughter." I replied.

He began to choke me, and pushed me against the wall.

"Since when did Bruce have a child?" He asked.

"Since a week ago. He just adopted me. And WHO are YOU?" I asked.

"I am Harvey Dent Two-face! Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

There was a bang, and everything went dark in Wayne Manor. Then there was a thud.

**THE END!!**

**Muahhh hahahaha!**

**Don't you just hate me and how I ended it?**

**There will be more to come.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Revelations

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By; LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I have created!**

**Thank you, for all the reviews, they are all really appreciated, and they let me know what you guys think and expect!**

Chapter 5: Questions and Revelations

APOV:

I woke up to find Alfred standing over me, looking very concerned. I looked over to see Harvey Dent, a.k.a. Two-Face Dent, slumped on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Here put this on your head." Alfred said, while handing me a bag of frozen peas.

"Peas, what am I to do with a bag of frozen peas?" I asked, while registering the throbbing pain in my head.

"Since I don't have an ice pack for your head, you'll have to make do with what I do have, and that is frozen peas." He said.

I put the bag of frozen peas on my head, and sat there quietly. Tears began to sting my eyes. Before anyone could speak, there was a knock at the door. Alfred went to see who it was, before he opened the door.

"It's police commissioner Gordon. Would you like me to open it?" He asked.

"Yes, Alfred." I said.

He opened the door part way to make sure he was alone, and then opened it the rest of the way. Gordon came in. The first thing he saw was Dent slumped on the floor, unconscious, with his hands behind his back. The next thing he saw was me with a frozen bag of peas on my head.

"Oh my! What happened here?" He asked.

"Well, I went to open the door, and he was there standing waiting. The next thing I knew, he forced me inside the door, and demanded who I was. When I told him I was Bruce Waynes' daughter, he asked when Bruce had a daughter, I replied a week ago. Then I don't remember what happened next, I guess he hit me over the head." I explained.

"Are you ok?" He asked while walking over to me.

Before I could answer, Bruce walked in. He saw Dent on the floor, and then rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

He didn't even wait for me to answer, because he rushed right in to the next question.

"What happened here? And what's Dent doing alive?" He asked.

"What happened BRUCE, is that I went and opened the door, he rushed in and pinned me against the wall. Then, he asked who I was. When he found out, he asked when you had a daughter. He wasn't too pleased when he found out his answer, so he knocked me out. Then Alfred rescued me, tied him up, and gave me this bag of peas for my head. By the way can I have another bag please?" I explained.

"Mr. Wayne, we thought Harvey Dent was dead. In fact we were pretty sure." Gordon said.

"Well obviously, you weren't too sure, or else he would have been dead." He said.

"We're very sorry about that. Do you have any idea why Harvey would have come after you?" Gordon asked.

"Rachel. He was in love with her, as was I. He might possibly feel that I am responsible for Rachels' death. That I didn't protect her like I promised I would." Bruce said.

_'Wow, Bruce was in love with Rachel. I never would have guessed. I mean I knew about Dent and Rachel's love for each other, but not Bruces' love for her._

"Well I'll let you know if anything comes up, and why he came here to attack you. I am taking him in for booking and questioning. And Addie, thank you so much for the tip on the Jokers' target school, we got everyone evacuated and safe." Gordon said.

"Thank-you, Commissioner Gordon. What?" Bruce asked.

"While you were gone, I saw on the news where the Joker was, and I went to my Wall, and pinpointed from Harveys' supposed site of death, to the nearest school. And then I notified Commissioner Gordon here." I explained.

"Thank-you for all your help Commissioner Gordon." Bruce said.

And with that Commissioner Gordon took Harvey Dent, for questioning, and I stayed on the couch all night with Bruce by my side. I soon fell asleep, but I was very fitful. Bruce got a blanket from the end of the couch, and picked me up, and carried me into my bedroom. He went to leave, but I was already awake.

"Don't leave me, please Bruce?" I asked, and pleaded.

"I won't. Are you scared of Dent? He won't be able to hurt you again." He said.

"No that's not what I am afraid of. I'm afraid of being left all alone again." I replied, tears began to sting my eyes. He saw that, and came over by me.

"Why would you be afraid of that?" He asked.

"Well when I was three my dad left me and my mother. After a year of her being a single mother, with a low paying job, she started to get angry with me. She would put me in my room and lock me in there. She blamed me for my father leaving me, and then she left me. I had no one until you and Alfred came and got me." I said.

He hugged me and held me close. I could smell dirt and rubble on him. Almost like he had struggle with someone.

"I will never leave you alone. I will always be here for you." He said.

"Why do you smell like dirt, and rubble, like a building came down on top of you, or around you?" I asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Umm… how should I put this? Well I'll just..." He began, but before he could finish, I interrupted him.

"Just spit it out Bruce." I said.

"Your suspicions were right about me. I am Batman. I really wanted a child, and I was lonely. I just lost the woman I loved, and I needed to learn to love again. Also, I don't want to do this when I am old, so I needed to find a replacement, for when I am no longer able to defend Gotham City. This is why I went to the agency. When you defended that little boy, I knew you were the child I would be able to learn from." He said.

I was speechless, I couldn't say anything. I knew I was right, maybe in the back of my mind.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No I'm not mad, just speechless. Maybe I always knew that you were Batman, but I just never thought it would come true. You mean it, about me becoming your sidekick, until you retire?" I asked.

"I mean it. But you have to train first; I can't have you unable to defend yourself. Also we need to get you fitted for a suit. And I want you to keep up with school. That will be starting soon, if your grades slip, you can't be my sidekick. At least until they get back up." He said.

I was so excited, and couldn't believe my ears. I hugged him, and he kissed my head.

"I'm glad you're not badly hurt, Addie." He said.

"Me too, Dad. You're not hurt are you?" I asked him.

"No sweetie, I'm not hurt. I'm just here with you. Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He said.

"And you promise you'll stay with me for the entire night?" I asked.

"I promise." He said.

**THE END!!**

**So this is a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I am going to get ready for work soon, and I couldn't drag it out.**

**Hope you like it, and thanks to laurenmlbc for the idea for Addies past!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	6. Chapter 6: Settling Down

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I have created.**

Chapter 6: Settling Down

APOV:

Bruce stayed with me the whole night, just like he promised. He snored a little in his sleep, but I didn't mind. I woke up at 9:00 a.m. My head still hurt a little, but not as much as before. I went downstairs, to find Alfred making pancakes.

"Good morning, Alfred!" I said.

"Good morning, Mistress Addie. Pancakes?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I replied.

He plated some up for me, while I grabbed butter and syrup. I smothered my pancakes with syrup, and began to eat. While I was shoveling pancakes in my mouth, Bruce came downstairs. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I swallowed and looked at him.

"So…. Want to tell me what my surprise is?" I asked.

"If we tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Bruce asked.

"Please. I'll do anything you ask, whenever you ask me to do it. I won't complain either." I said.

"Hmm… I don't think that's good enough." He replied.

"I think I deserve to know after what happened last night." I said.

Bruce thought for a moment, and then got a look of defeat on his face. He knew I was right. I had gilded him into submission; I would have to note that for future reference.

"Alright. Alfred is planning a party for you. There will be some of my friends there, and I talked to Miss Brewer, and she said she would invite some of the kids who got adopted, that were your friends. The party is tonight, so I was hoping that you would go shopping with me, to get you a party dress. I hope this is ok?" He said.

"Ok? This is awesome! I haven't seen a lot of the kids that got adopted in a long time. It will be nice to finally see them again. Thank-you Dad!" I said as I went and hugged him.

He hugged me back, and I felt his whole entire being in this one hug. I could tell that all he wanted to do was to make me happy. I wanted to make him happy as well.

I hurried up, and put some jeans on and a nice three-quarter-length shirt on. I was ready to go. Bruce laughed at how quick and excited I was to go shopping. I never really got to go shopping too much when I was at the adoption agency, so I was bursting with excitement.

We went to Nordstrom's, and I picked out this beautiful, purple, baby-doll dress, with a little empire waist. It wasn't too long, but not too short either. I tried a ton of dresses on before I finally found the one that I liked. Alfred was no help, and Bruce was a little bit of help to me. The lady that was in charge of the dressing room said that the dress I picked out was perfect. Bruce had said that money didn't matter, and that I could pick out a couple dresses if I wanted to. I was fine with this dress. I was just excited for the party to finally start. I asked what his parties were like, and he said there would be food, and things that the kids would like, as well as some music on the stereo. He said anything we wanted to have we could. I couldn't wait to get home and set up. I told Bruce I wanted to have people dancing and having a good time.

**Here is this chapter. I wanted to give you guys something before I left for up north, and wouldn't be able to post. **

**Preview:**

**Next chapter will be about the party, and there will be a little crush for both Addie and Bruce, also there will be a father-daughter dance, and The Joker will make an appearance.**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing the Night Away

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except Addie, and Braidy!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and my dad let me borrow his laptop!**

Chapter 7: Dancing The Night Away

APOV:

The night was amazing so far. Everybody came, and I was pleasantly surprised. Bruce and Alfred really did throw a party. We had mini hot dogs in crescent rolls, for the kids, and shrimp cocktails for the adults. We were planning on having some hamburgers and French fries for dinner, while the adults were having prime rib. I think there is a little kid in all of us. I was about ready to go out to the dance floor, when Bruce stood up, and raised his glass.

"If you all would be so kind, but I'd like to ask my daughter to come up here with me." He said.

I came up and stood next to him; he smiled and hugged me, and then turned to talk to our guests. He still had his arm around me when he began to talk.

"Thank-you all for coming tonight. Most of all, I'd like to thank my daughter for bringing me a light in my life I so desperately needed. She is the best daughter a man could ask for. So thank-you Addie." Bruce said.

"Thank-you Bruce. I also want to thank all of you for coming, especially all of my friends who were adopted, and I am sure they had busy schedules, to work around. I want to thank Bruce for adopting me, because without him, I don't know what I'd do. I also don't know who I was without Bruce and Alfred. I would also like to thank Alfred, you're a great teacher, and you help me to talk about things." I said.

"Now on to dancing!" Bruce said.

I smiled at him, and wished this night would never end. Bruce smiled at me, and took me by the hand. We were going to the dance floor on the first floor in his house. There we would have music playing, but it would be fun music. Bruce and I would have the first dance, and then after that, who knows? I had given Bruce and Alfred, a play list of some songs I would like to play, and Bruce added some songs of his.

We stepped out on the dance floor, and the song "Everything I do, I do it for you" By Bryan Adams, came on.

"Look into my eyes; you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there, you'll search no more. You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you…"

Bruce held one of my hands, and the other rested on my hip. He glided me around the room as everyone watched. He dipped me, and then picked me back up, all the while he never let go. I was never worried when I was in his arms. I knew as long as I stayed with him, I was safe. The song ended, and a boy who I was friends with, came up.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

Bruce looked at me, and I nodded. He let me go, and walked over to some blonde woman. The next song that got put on was "When you look me in the eyes" By the Jonas Brothers. I was dancing with Braidy, he had been my first friend at the adoption agency, and I had had a crush on him for the longest time. He had been adopted when we were 10, and I was devastated, when I found out I wouldn't be going with him. We had stayed in touch for a while, but lost contact. I was glad that he had come tonight. I wanted to tell him that I still liked him, and that we needed to see each other more often.

"It's nice to finally see you Braidy." I said.

"I've missed you ever since your last letter. Why didn't you ever write me again?" He asked.

"I never wrote you again, because I missed you too much. I thought you were too busy with your new family that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." I replied, while I looked down.

Bruce had led the blonde out on to the dance floor, and they were talking. I briefly looked over at him, and he smiled at me. The woman didn't notice me. She had her head nestled in his neck, and I rolled my eyes. Hopefully, both Bruce and Braidy didn't notice that.

"I always had time for you. I thought about writing you letters all the time, but I thought you were mad at me, and I didn't want to bother you." He said.

"Braidy, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When you and I lived at the adoption agency, I always really liked you. Not as just as a friend, I mean as more as a friend. Did you ever really like me?" I asked.

"I always had feelings for you, but I never wanted to share them and ruin the friendship."

"Do you still have feelings for me now?" I asked.

"I never stopped having them." He said.

I leaned in to kiss him, and just as I did, there was a crash at the window. Smoke filled the room, and I looked for Bruce. I couldn't see anything, the only thing I could see was Braidy, and he had his arms around me tight. Like he would never let go, and I didn't want him to. Soon the smoke cleared, and out of the mist emerged The Joker.

"He he ha ha he." He cackled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

I could hear Braidy beside me shudder, everyone here was afraid of him, it seemed, except for me. I looked to the blonde, but Bruce was no longer at her side. He must have gone to change into his Bat suit. The Joker turned to me, and started making his way over, while grabbing hor d'oeurves.

"Why so serious? Are you who the party is for?" He asked, while pushing Braidy away, and grabbing my head.

"Yes, and you just ruined it. We were having a grand time, until you came along." I replied hotly.

"Well, aren't we a little feisty? I add more spice and zest to any party." He replied.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Well I heard about this little shin-dig, and I thought I would come join the fun." He said.

"Well you aren't, invited." I remarked.

He got mad at this, and smacked me across the face. Everyone looked away, like they didn't even know this was going on. Some couldn't take their eyes away from this. I was stalling until Bruce/Batman, would come and rescue me, and I think the Joker could tell. One minute, I was standing up in my dress, and then next I blacked out.

I woke up in a dark room, with no lights. My head hurt like mad, and so did my forehead. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. _'Why did all the bad guys hit me in the head? By the time I get done training to be Batgirl, and give up me reign, I am going to have brain damage." _I thought to myself. I stood up, and wobbled a little bit. Stumbling I tried to feel my way around my surroundings; I stubbed my toe, and had to sit down it hurt so bad. I think I walked into a chair, but I wasn't sure. The next thing I heard through the silence was The Joker's cackling. Then light flooded the room blinding me.

"Well, look who's finally awake. Rise and shine sleepy head." He said.

"Do you know, you're an ass? You'll never get away with this." I said.

"People have told me this before, but I don't really pay much attention." He said.

"Why did you take me?" I asked.

"What's with all these questions?" He asked.

"Why don't you answer any of my questions?" I answered his question with a question.

"Are you going to answer all my questions with a question?" He asked.

"I don't know, am I?" I asked.

He came up, and stuck his face right in mine. I could see his make-up as well as his scars. He smacked my face again, and I cried out in pain. He had hit me right where he sacked me the last time.

"I think I'll leave you to think about what you've done, and then I'll come back when you've had some time alone." He said.

"I'm not **5** you know!" I yelled, all he did was laugh.

Then I was left in darkness. To sit all by myself, with no one to comfort me. _'I wish Bruce were here, he would know what to do.'_

BPOV:

As soon as the smoke had filled the room, I rushed to the basement, to get on my suit. By the time I had rushed back up, The Joker was gone, with Addie! _'That Bastard!' _I thought to myself. I knew I had to get out of my suit, and back into the identity of Bruce Wayne, so I could alert the authorities. I hurried up to do that, and quickly came back. When I walked into the room, everyone stared at me like they didn't want to say anything. I slammed my fist into the wall. We called the authorities, and they arrived shortly. I was extremely worried about what he was going to do to Addie. I know what he had done to Rachel, and I didn't want that to happen to her.

**There, It is a little bit shorter, than my others, but I needed to get that out. My dad said this was a one time thing, so I might not post tomorrow, who knows!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except for Addie, Braidy, and Aerin.**

Chapter 8: Rescue

APOV:

I sat there, crying in the dark, but then I thought, what would crying do for me now? Nothing, crying wouldn't do me any good. I began to think, if I were a police woman, or an investigator, what would I do? Well a policewoman and investigator, investigate, and solve crimes. This wasn't a crime, well it was, but I needed to find a way out. I began to feel around me, and I felt something that was soft. It wasn't carpet, it was something different, and it was like it was padded. Wait; was I at the ruins of Arkham Asylum? More importantly, was I in The Joker's old cell? I can't be. I thought it had been burned down. Every single one of the psychopaths had escaped the night it had burned down. Maybe some of the wings hadn't been harmed in the fire.

I kept moving around, and I tried to find the door, but I couldn't. The reason I couldn't was because the whole cell was padded, so no one could harm themselves in here. '_Why couldn't he have taken me somewhere else, why did it have to be where I couldn't escape? That's exactly why he took me here. Did he want me to know what it was like to be helpless and alone? I have already felt that way, after every friend I made at the adoption agency, had been adopted.'_

I was still in my party dress, although it had been ruined by blood, I was cold. Then I heard footsteps getting closer, and I knew that this could be the end. _'It won't be the end, unless you want it to be.' _Alfred's voice rang through my head. Although he had never said that to me before, I knew he would say something. _'I am proud to have you as my daughter.' _Bruce's voice came next. I was broken out of my reverie by the light, and I knew this was my chance to escape, and I was going to take it. The Joker opened the door, and took one step in. Then I walked quietly up, so he wouldn't have time to react. I saw his head peek around the corner, and I punched him right in the nose. He grunted, and made a move for me, but I was too quick for him. I kicked him in the stomach, and he was on the ground. Then I lifted my foot, but he was a little bit faster than me. He graded my foot, and pulled me down. My head hit the ground, and it hurt like hell, but I knew I had to keep moving, I had to keep fighting. I started to kick my feet, until I felt I made contact with something, and I heard a grunt. I looked over at him, and he was out cold on the ground. I high-tailed it out of there, as fast as I could. I was passing by room after room, and then I started to see ruins, and charred pieces of debris. Al the while I was running, I was looking for two things: 1. a phone, and 2. something to protect myself with, if he so happened to wake up before I escaped.

I didn't find anything of use to me, so I just kept running. I could feel something cold, wind, so I made my way towards it, never looking back. I always found that when you look back, you slow down. I was almost there; I could see the outside world. I was just about there, when a blur came from the side, and tackled me to the ground. I landed hard on my back, and all of a sudden, someone was on top of me.

"Thought you could get away, did you now?" The Joker asked.

"Thought you could try and keep me here, did you now?" I asked, while spitting at him.

As much as I was interested in him, I despised him now. I knew that when I was done training to be Batgirl, if we hadn't already nabbed him, he would be one of my arch nemeses. I would gladly take him down when it came to it. He picked me up by my hair, and I started to struggle.

"Uhh uhh uh. You're not getting away this time." He said.

"Why did you take me to the ruins of Arkham asylum?" I asked, as I could see there was no way I could get out of his grasp.

"Ahh, I see I have one smart cookie here don't we? I wanted you to see where I've spent a lot of my years here in this place. So you would know what I went through." He replied.

"Don't you know what I went through? Do you even care? You know, your buddy Two-Face Dent wasn't really dead?" I asked.

"I don't know what you went through, and I don't care. I knew Dent wasn't dead, I created him, and he was behind my break out. The only thing he did wrong was trying to get revenge against Bruce Wayne. He should have left that to me." He replied.

"Yeah what a great job you're doing. Can I ask you a question?" I replied.

"I guess I could answer one question." He said.

"Why did you corrupt Harvey, what was there to gain from that?" I asked.

"Well that's two questions, and I can answer both. It was to show the people of Gotham, that no matter how good a person is, they always have a dark side. And there was everything to gain, fear, and respect." He explained.

B/BPOV:

We needed to find her. I needed to find her; I needed to know that she was safe at home, and that he couldn't get to her. I needed to make sure that he would never lay a finger on my daughter again, and if it took his death to ensure that, then I would make that happen. Gordon was alongside me, I was Batman. We were going to pay Harvey Dent a little visit, somehow, the cops kept it under wraps that Harvey was being held here. We walked into the cell he was in, and he immediately snarled.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." Harvey said.

"Yes, Harvey, it's just us three. Did you break The Joker out?" I asked.

"Now why would I tell you that?" He asked.

"You would tell us, because you are still a good person, and you don't mean to do harm. Also, a 17-year old girl is missing, Bruce's daughter to be exact." Gordon said.

Harvey laughed, his cruel maniacal laugh.

"Good, maybe he will know what it feels like to have someone you love taken away from you." He said.

That was the wrong thing to say. I let my anger get the best of me. I picked him up by the collar of his orange jump-suit, and pushed him against the wall, exactly like he did to Addie.

"She is an innocent little girl, and don't think that Bruce Wayne didn't feel for the death of Rachel. He loved her, and he always will." I said.

"Batman, let him go. If you keep this up, he'll never tell us what we want to know." Gordon said.

"Fine, but if The Joker, harms her in any way, I'm coming for the both of you. Don't forget it either!" I said.

"Knowing the Joker, he already has hurt her in some way." Harvey said while laughing.

"Come on. We're getting nowhere." Gordon said.

We walked out of the interrogation cell he was in. I didn't think we were going to get anything out of Harvey, and the one person who could, wasn't even here to help me. This was a time where I wished Rachel was here, if she were still alive, she would know what to do. But she wasn't, and there wasn't anything anybody could do. I decided to go home, and wait. Sooner or later, there would be news of the Joker, and I would come to Addie's rescue. There was no way I would let him kill her.

I disappeared, in my Batman way. I quickly got home, to find Alfred there doing nothing, because he didn't know what to do. I walked past him, and he went to make a sound, and I shook my head. Alfred knew when not to push. I walked into Addie's office, and began to stare at her Wall of Weird. I was hoping there was a clue there to tell me where he would have taken her. I stared at the wall, and it had an origins map of the Joker. '_I knew he had come from Arkham Asylum, but how would that help me? Wait that was it. Arkham asylum, he had taken her there, to the ruins.' _I finally found where she was, or where she is. I hoped she was still there.

I dialed Gordon's number, and on the first ring he picked up.

"Police Commissioner Gordon, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Gordon, it's me Bruce Wayne." I said.

"There are no updates to give Mr. Wayne; we are trying our hardest to find her." He said.

"I think I know where they are. I was looking at her Wall of Weird, and I saw The Joker's origins map on her wall, and I am pretty sure he brought her to the ruins of Arkham Asylum." I said.

"I'll send patrol units there right away, and I'll come and get you myself. We'll get her back, don't worry!" He said.

We hung up the phone, and I began to go and don my Bat suit when Alfred came in.

"Did you have a breakthrough, Master Wayne?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I think I've found her. They are sending patrol cars now. I am getting ready to head over there." I said.

"I'm sorry Master Wayne, but Aerin Chase is here to see you." He replied.

"Tell her I am going out to find my daughter, and I can't talk right now." I said.

"Alright, Master Bruce." Alfred said.

APOV:

The Joker had brought me back to the room. He motioned for me to sit on the chair he had placed in there. When I didn't comply, he forced me into the chair.

"Now why don't you behave like a good little girl?" He asked.

"Why don't you just let me go?" I asked back.

While I was talking, I heard sirens, and I knew that Bruce had figured out where I was being held. I just wondered if The Joker had heard them as well. He looked over to where they were coming from; of course he had heard them.

"Get up!" He yelled.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because visitors are coming to join our little tea party, and I want them to be surprised." He replied.

"Fine, but just so you know I am not coming willingly." I replied.

He grabbed my arm, so hard I thought it was going to break. He started to drag me, and we made our way to the exit. We got outside, and the air blowing around me was chilling to the bone. It was only because I had a dress on that was covered in blood. The sirens got closer and so did the cop cars. The Joker stopped, and stood still. In the next minute, he grabbed his knife, and held it by my throat. The police cars came to a stop, and I could see Gordon, and Bruce. Looks of concern were on both men's faces. They all got out of the car, and deputies and other officers immediately pulled their guns out.

"Don't come any farther. If you want the girl to live, you'll do exactly as I say." He said.

"Don't listen to him. Shoot him!" I said.

"Shut up!" The Joker said as he yanked on my head, which hurt even more.

"Don't do anything rash Joker." Gordon said.

In the next minute, The Joker made a move closer to me, he slid the knife along my throat, and at the very end, dug his knife in. Then I heard a shot, and everything went black.

**My parents are on their way home, and then we will be on our way to Michigan to go home.**

**Hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer now!!**

**READ and REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except, Addie, Braidy, and Aerin.**

Chapter 9: Awake

APOV:

I came to, and I heard this incessant beeping. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, they were too heavy. I was wondering what The Joker had done to me now. I finally was able to open my eyes, and I was in a white room, connected to wires, and machines. Looking to my left, I saw a heart monitor, and to my right, sat my father, who was asleep. I was going to let him sleep, when a nurse came in to the room.

"Oh, you're awake now." She said.

As soon as she said this my father woke up. He looked over to me, and smiled.

"Hey." I said.

My throat hurt a little to talk, since I hadn't for a while. I felt like I had been hit by a train repeatedly.

"Hey back. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a train, repeatedly, how are you?" I asked him.

The nurse started to check my vitals, and other things to make sure I was ok. I was still tired, but I wanted to know what had happened.

"We've all been extremely worried about you. But other than an almost major heart-attack on my part, we've survived." He said.

I laughed at that. A smile came upon his face, and it seemed that almost all of his worry lines seemed to fade away. It seemed in the instant I laughed, he became his old self.

"I'm sorry I caused so much worry. What happened?" I asked.

"Someone shot the Joker, although he isn't dead, and they are going to put him in the new Arkham Asylum." He said.

"Who figured out he was holding me there at the ruins?" I asked.

"I looked at your Wall of Weird, at his origins, and saw Arkham on there. I knew he wouldn't do something we expected, so I thought that would be a good place to look." He said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Bruce knew I meant Braidy, and a sad look came on his face.

"He left with his parents. They are moving away from Gotham. They said they didn't want their son to be surrounded by a girl with a loud mouth on her." He said, as he looked down.

"I'm the only one, other than you, who stood up to the Joker; they should be thanking me, not hating me for it." I said.

"I know. Alfred went to get some coffee for us. He will want to see you before you go back to sleep." He said, as he reached over and hugged me.

The nurse brought me in some hospital food on a tray, followed by Alfred. I saw that behind his back he was carrying something.

"Here you go." The nurse said.

AS she went to go out of the hospital room, Alfred side stepped her, so she wouldn't see what he was carrying. I saw it. It was a McDonald's bag, filled with food. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Welcome back, Mistress Addie. I brought you some things I thought you would like much better than the food they serve here." He said.

"Thank-you Alfred. I hope you didn't miss me too much." I said.

"Terribly, Mistress Addie. I had to be with you father the entire time." He replied.

We all chuckled, and I began to eat a McChicken sandwich, and some fries. W sat there and talked for a while, and I found out I would have to stay in the hospital for two more days, just to be monitored. Soon I started to get tired, and Bruce told me that I could sleep, and that they wouldn't leave me.

"You're not missing much, kid." He said.

"Thanks. Good night." I said.

He kissed my forehead, and then sat back. I think he was going to use this as a time to have a quick cat nap.

TWO DAYS LATER….

We were driving home, and Police Commissioner Gordon was escorting us home. I had told him that it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. It was a quick ride home, but I was sad, school would be starting soon, and I still needed to train to become Batgirl. Bruce said we would start training, as soon as we could, and he would teach me to fight, as well as be able to glide on rooftops, and not to be afraid of heights. I had all my faith in him, and I couldn't wait to begin. It would be sad when Bruce finally gave up being Batman, and that legacy would go to me. I wondered, if there would be someone who would become the next Batman, but I didn't need to worry about that until much later.

TRAINING SESSION…..

We had been training for months, and Bruce said I was getting pretty good. I had mastered flying, and jumping to get to roof tops and things, and saving a person falling. The only thing I had yet to master was fighting. This came a little hard to me, because Bruce wanted me to be perfect, as did I.

We were in our practicing room, and I was complaining that I wanted to be done, but Bruce was pushing me. I finally got so mad, that I kicked him in the stomach. He bounced back quickly, and then I punched him in the face. My next punch landed in his stomach. He doubled over, and I kneed him in the nose. He fell to the floor, and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Is this what you are going to ask your opponent when you are having him/her fight back?" He asked.

"No, but you are my father and I want to see if you are alright. So are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not broken. Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're ready to become Batgirl." He said.

"You really think so? I'm not sure. Maybe a couple more months of training, and then I'll be ready." I said.

"I mean it. You're ready, and I can't stop you from being ready. Let's go up, and get cleaned up. Then we can have some lunch, and discuss the suit that you are going to need." He said.

We went up stairs, and I went to get him some paper towel. Alfred came in and took over the nursing of Bruce, just like always. There was a knock on the door, and I went to go answer it. I had already learned my lesson, and I knew that I needed to look before I opened the door. There was a woman, with brown hair standing out there. She seemed oddly familiar, but I didn't know who she was. I opened the door, to see her smile when she saw me.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked.

"Addie, don't you remember me?" She asked.

"No, should I?" I asked.

"My dear sweet, Addie, I'm your mother." She replied.

With those words, my entire world stopped spinning. Could it be, the mother who used to sing to me and read to me every night? The same mother who stopped the singing and the stories became shorter, until finally she stopped reading all together? No way was this happening, no way was I going to let her waltz right in and take me away, not after I felt I finally belonged. I slammed the door in her face, not wanting to face her. I ran into the kitchen and tears were stinging my eyes. Bruce and Alfred both looked at me concerned.

"Who was at the door?" Bruce asked.

"My mother." I said.

There came another knock on the door, and I was starting to cry. Bruce took me in his arms, and held me for a minute.

"I'll go see what she wants. You stay here, and don't worry about a thing." He said.

**There we go, I think the next chapter will be the last, but I will have a sequel to this, and all will be alright!**

**You guys know what to do!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	10. Chapter 10: Conclusions

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except Addie, and Aerin.**

Chapter 10: Conclusions

BPOV:

I knew what Addie was thinking, that her mother was here to take her away. But on the life of me, I just got her back, and I was going to put up one hell of a fight to keep her. I stopped hugging her, and went to talk with her mother. Maybe I could reason with her, so that I could keep her, and her mother could visit her, or she could visit her mother. I opened the door after another knock, and looked out to find her still out there.

"Hello, I am Bruce Wayne, Addie's adoptive father. How may I help you?" I asked politely.

I saw the grin come form on her face. I thought that she was scheming for something, and maybe it was money and all I would have to do was pay her to keep her off. But when you bribe someone with money, they always come back. But then again Addie was turning 18 in two months, the school year was almost over, and her mother would have no parental rights whatsoever.

"Hi, I'm Margaret, Addie's mother. May I speak with you about her?" She asked.

"Yes Margaret, you may. Please come in." I replied.

I took her into my office, and assumed that Addie and Alfred were up to their old selves, snooping. She had been looking all around her when she came in, and I knew she was scooping the place out, just to see for herself, how much I was really worth.

"So what was it that you needed to speak with me about?" I asked her.

"I came for sole-parental rights over my daughter." She said.

"Can't we work something out, I know Addie doesn't want to live with you, she hasn't seen you in years, 13 years to be exact. Why now? May I ask?" I said.

"I have wanted to find her for years, but I thought she had been adopted a long time ago. Then when I saw on the news, that she had been adopted by you, and then kidnapped, I knew where to go and find her." She replied.

Instead of looking me in the eyes when she talked, she kept looking down or to the side. I knew she was lying.

"Cut the crap, what do you really want?" I asked.

"I just want my daughter back!" She exclaimed.

"I know you're lying, you can't even look me in the eyes when you talk." I said.

She looked astounded that I could tell that she was lying. She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it.

"That's what I thought. If you don't have anything better to do, and you don't really want the parental rights of your daughter, then I suggest that you leave." I said.

With that she got up and left, she looked very deflated, almost as if she had been overly confident. She turned to look at her daughter, who she shared the same eyes with, and knew that she had lost this battle. I knew that other than her eyes, she shared nothing else with her mother. Addie was strong, intelligent, quick-witted, and she did have a big mouth, but I knew she was my girl, and no one could take her away from me.

GRADUATION DAY…

APOV:

Today was a very special and important day of my life. I was graduating, no more high school, no more being picked on, from now on, it would be college life, and classes. I was growing up, and moving on with my life. I couldn't believe it. I had the summer here, and then I was going to Gotham Community College in the fall. I would be studying to be a criminal profiler, so that way I could help the police out and let them know where a criminal was going to target next. I had already helped the police on a couple other cases, and I was moonlighting as Batgirl at night. They put me right alongside Batman in headlines now. I was his sidekick, although people speculated, that we were lovers, they were completely wrong. After I had been dubbed Batgirl, I think Gordon started to suspect that Bruce was Batman, and I was Batgirl, but I wasn't sure. If he did, he sure didn't say anything.

"Addie Wayne. She will be going to Gotham Community College, to study criminal profiling. Congratulations!" The principal said.

I walked across the stage, in my blue robe, to hoots and hollers from Bruce and Alfred.

**I have decide to keep this story going, and just take what I had for The Dark Royalty, and make it into one story! So this part of the story will now focus on her college life, her doubling as Batgirl, and her work with The Gotham Police Station.**


	11. Chapter 11: College

"The Dark Royalty"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, except for Addie, Evan, and Hannah.**

**This part of the story focuses on Addie's college life, and her doubling as Batgirl, as well as helping the Gotham Police Station out.**

Chapter 1: College

APOV:

It had been hard saying goodbye to Bruce and Alfred, except for the fact that I wasn't leaving, I would be home frequently, to be Batgirl, but it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't have Bruce trying to make time for me in his busy schedule, or Alfred to make me something to eat all the time. I would make it through, because I knew that I would make something of myself. I was working hard to get what I wanted most, and that was to be a police profiler, and to catch as many criminals as I could. Gotham was crime-ridden, and I never thought that there would be a day where Gotham wouldn't need Batman and Batgirl. But maybe I was wrong.

I was walking to my car, and it was chilly, too chilly for a spring day. My birthday was coming up in a month, and I knew both Alfred and Bruce were planning something special for me. It would be my eighteenth birthday. Bruce had already bought me a silver Pontiac Solstice, for my car. (This is the little car in Transformers, if you've seen the movie) Everyone on campus knew that car belonged to me, and I'm sure they knew my face by now. I had been plastered on the news channels when I was adopted, kidnapped, and ever since. The Gotham news channel likes to follow me and report what they see. I was almost to my car, when I heard someone being thrown against a dumpster. _"What could that be?' _I asked myself. I went towards where the sounds were coming from. I saw a masked man throwing another man into dumpsters, in an alley way. I ran over to the masked man, and pushed him away. He started to push me back, and I punched him in the nose. He screamed, and then he tackled me to the ground. My next move was to knee him in the groin, and then the man that had been beaten up, came up from behind him, and hit him over the head with something. It knocked the mugger out, and he pulled the guy off of me. He picked me up off of the ground, and looked at me weird.

"Is that any way to look at the person who just saved your life?" I asked.

"Sorry, thank-you. It's just that I know you from somewhere. What's your name?" He asked.

"Well my name is Addie Wayne. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Evan Walters." He replied.

"We need to get you cleaned up. If you come with me, and come to my house, I'll clean you up." I said.

"Wait, you mean you don't live on campus?" He asked.

"No, I live with my father at Wayne Manor." I started to walk to where my car was.

He followed me, and we soon got in the car. He looked astonished that I would drive something so flashy. We drove in silence, and he kept starring at me. I kept starring at him out of the corner of my eyes. Soon we were home, and Alfred came on the screen to identify me. He eyes lit up when he saw me, but got cautious when they saw Evan, he was always cautious about guys around me, because he was like a grandfather to me, and he didn't want me to get hurt. He buzzed us in, and we made our way to the garage. When we got out of the car, we were met by both Bruce and Alfred.

"Dad, Alfred!" I ran and hugged them both.

"Addie, it's good to see you, sorry I didn't see you the other day! We've missed you!" Dad replied.

"Mistress Addie, it's always a pleasure to see you around here." Alfred said.

"And who's your friend, Addie?" Dad asked.

"This is Evan Walters, dad. He was being attacked in an alleyway, and I saved his life. I brought him home so that we could clean up his wounds." I explained.

"Well let's get him cleaned up then. You guys are just in time to be here for my party."

Dad and Alfred led the way, and Evan trailed behind with me. I was excited, it had been a while since I had been to a party here at Wayne Manor, the last one, and I had been studying for a test, and couldn't stay.

"You didn't say anything about a party!" Evan said.

"I didn't know about any party!" I replied.

"Well I don't have a suit here, how am I supposed to look nice when I don't have a suit?" He asked.

"My dad is always slimming down, and bulking up, I'm sure he has something that will fit you. He never throws anything away, you know?" I said.

We went in to the kitchen where Alfred had some medical supplies ready for me to clean Evan's wounds. He winced when I took a towel, and water to clean the wounds, and was a big baby when I put hydrogen peroxide in the wounds. Then he settled down when I put some Neosporin on the cuts and scrapes, and then a band-aide.

"Do I have to wear a band-aide if we are staying for your father's party?" He whined.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm not whining!" He said.

"Yes, you are. You have to wear a band-aide, because I don't want your cuts to be exposed to anything. As soon as you leave my house, you can do whatever you want with your cuts. Let them get infected for all I care!" I said.

He knew he had lost this battle, but with his personality and mine, and how things were going so far, I knew there would be more battles to come. Both of us were headstrong, and stubborn. But I always had to, or tried to get the last word in. It had been hard with the Joker, to do that, but I think I annoyed him. The trial for the Joker was coming up, and I would have to testify against him. I was a little afraid, but I would also have to testify against Harvey Dent. It had surfaced finally that he had faked his death with the Joker, and plotted against with him to break out of prison, as well as kill Bruce Wayne and Batman. Since I was a witness to a lot of what had happened, I would have to testify. It was something I didn't want to do, but I would do it, because it was for the good of everyone in Gotham City. I touched the scar that was near my collar bone from the Joker, it seemed every where I went, I was asked about it. I wasn't asked, 'How did that happen?' I was asked, 'Is that your scar from the Joker?' It angered me, but I knew they were fascinated at what happened to me, and that they knew I was one of the only people who weren't afraid of The Joker. Evan saw me touching my scar, but he didn't say anything. That was a good thing, because I really didn't want him to ask about it, and I didn't want to get into it.

"Come on; let's see if any of dad's suits fit you. And then I'll get ready." I said.

"Ok." He replied.

I went in to my father's room, where he was fixing his tie. He looked very handsome, his hair was getting a little bit longer, and needed a trim, but it made him look dashing. He looked over at us, and smiled.

"Hey dad, do you mind if Evan borrows a suit from you, since he didn't know he'd be coming to a party tonight?" I asked.

"Go right in to the closet, there is surely something there that will fit you." He replied.

Evan went in to the closet, and I went over to my father, and helped him fix his tie. He smiled; he could never fix his tie. Without Alfred and me, I don't know what Dad would do without us.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. So... any lady friends showing up tonight that I should know about?" I asked curiously.

"No and why is that any of **your **business?" He asked.

"I was just wondering." I replied.

My father was known for being a playboy, and he always picked models, or up-and-coming actresses as his dates. I always asked him if there was someone special in his life, because I knew he deserved to be happy. Rachel's death really cut him up inside, but I hoped that he was healing. Even before Rachel, my father was a play boy. I wondered if it ever got boring. I don't know. I never really talked to my father about Rachel, but I wanted to know so badly about her.

Soon Evan came out, and he looked amazing in one of my father's suits. I never imagined he could look that amazing. I sucked in my breath, and I knew my father heard me. He was sure to talk to me about that later. He knew I hadn't had many boyfriends, and the one that I thought could be something, turned out to be nothing. Hopefully this turned out to be something.

"Well I have to get ready now, so if you want, you can go downstairs and watch some T.V. or talk to Alfred, or something." I said.

"Ok, thanks I will." He replied.

I went down the hall into my bedroom, and opened my huge closet. I picked a cute, black, one shoulder mini-dress. It had frills at the top, and looked absolutely gorgeous on me. I slipped it on, and matched it with some cute black, flats. I then went into the bathroom across the hall, to put on my make-up. I used some cover-up, some pinky blush, and then I used some grey-ish, sliver eye shadow for a smoky look, and to top it all of, some mascara, and clear lip gloss. I thought I looked amazing; now let's see what Evan thought.

I walked down the stairs, to find Evan watching something on T.V. I didn't know what it was. He heard me coming down the stairs, and turned his head. His mouth dropped open, and he couldn't close it. I didn't even know if he could form words.

"What do you think?" I asked while biting my lower lip, waiting in anticipation.

"You look gorgeous. It's surprising you can pull that look off." He said jokingly.

"Thanks, real nice of you to say." I said back.

Alfred and Dad came in from the kitchen, and I got a whistle from my father. Great, just what I needed, him to embarrass me in front of some really hot guy I just met.

We then made our way to the elevator, and Evan was looking around like he was in a dream. We pushed the button, and started to make our way downstairs, guests would be arriving soon, and I couldn't wait to have a great time!

**Well, I hope you guys like this, and I am just going to continue the story in this one, so it will be quite long.**

**You guys know what to do!! And make sure I get a lot of them!! ******

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	12. Chapter 12: Have A Good Time

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, except the ones that I have created.**

Chapter 12: Have a Good Time

BPOV:

I was glad that Addie had found someone that she trusted, other than Alfred, Lucius, and me, and who seemed genuinely nice. It had been a while since Addie had trusted someone enough to let them in to her life. I just hoped he wouldn't hurt her, I was still wary of him, because she was my girl, and I can't stand to see her hurt. Not after what the Joker has done to her, and her mother. Addie was always looking out for me, and I know she was concerned about my love life. She was always telling me my playboy ways weren't going to give me peace, but they did take my mind off of Rachel. Addie was always saying that I deserved better than I chose, but the person I chose was dead. She was nothing but ashes, and my will to love burned along with her. It had been two years since she had died. Sometimes when I look at Addie, I see Rachel, sudden movements, or looks, remind me of Rachel.

I had called Gordon when I was getting ready. I wanted him to know that Addie was home, and he would be able to speak with her tonight at the party. He needed to talk to her about the upcoming trial about the Joker, and Two-Face Dent. He also needed to talk to her about some new case that had them puzzled. Addie always loved a challenge, and if it was ob Gordon's radar, it should be on our radar.

We were going to enjoy the night, and have fun. The guests had started to arrive, and pile in. There were models, actors and actresses, Gordon, Mayor Garcia, senators, and countless other people. Dinner was served; we were having steak with mashed potatoes, mushrooms, and wine or pop for people who were under-age. Addie was to my right, and Evan was to her right. To my left was Lucius, then Gordon. After that it went on from there. I wondered when Hannah would be getting here, or if she was coming. Everyone sat to eat, and they all enjoyed their meal. Next up was dancing.

APOV:

Dinner went by smoothly, and without interruptions, or any problems. I was excited to see everyone, especially Gordon. My dad said he had a couple things to talk to me about; one I hoped was a new case to profile for them. Evan devoured his meal, while I savored mine, like a lady. All through dinner, people came up to me and remarked on how beautiful I looked. Then before I knew it, it was time for dancing. My dad and I received the first dance together like always. Then my dad went up to some new woman, who was quite unlike the others he has been known to associate with. She had strawberry blonde hair, which was about shoulder-length. She was about my height, maybe a little bit taller, and she had on an elegant blue gown on. Maybe she would be different from all the others. Gordon came up, and broke through my train of thought.

"May I have a word in private, please?" He asked.

"Of course Commissioner." I replied.

"Please excuse me, Evan." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I went out with Gordon, and I took him into my office. I still updated my Wall of Weird. He already knew about that, and that's why as soon as school is over for the summer, I will be interning at the Gotham Police Station, as a profiler. My father and Alfred were both proud that I got offered an internship, but I was one of the best profilers in Gotham, right now. I wasn't even certified as a police profiler, but I was on my way.

"What can I help you with Commissioner?" I asked.

"There are two things that we need to discuss. We need to discuss the trial, and then we need to discuss a new case, that is really puzzling, and I hope you can help us." He replied.

"Take a seat; first we will discuss the trial, because that is more important as of right now." I replied.

"Well, the court case is going to start on April, 19th. We are going to need you to testify. The lawyers will probably start with Harvey Dent, and what happened in the manor. Then they will move on to you helping us pinpoint the Joker's location the first time, as well as when he crashed the party. They will then go on to speak about when you were kidnapped, and held at Arkham's ruins. I will be there, as well as your father, and the lawyers. They will guide you through everything, so there is no need to be worried." He explained.

"And the Joker and Dent will be in handcuffs, so they can't get to me?" I asked.

I had been worried ever since I had agreed to testify against them, I didn't want anything to happen to me again.

"They won't be able to harm you, and plus there will be security, and extra guards on them, so they won't hurt you." He replied.

"Ok I'll do it. What about the new case?" I asked. I was curious about it.

"Well, we have been having break-ins at hospitals. But when the person leaves, they leave behind some object that is frozen. We have a few possible suspects, but we would like you to take a look at them, and predict the most likely candidate for who is behind this." Gordon explained.

"I'd be happy to, now let's get back to the party, I promise I'll save you a dance!" I said.

Gordon chuckled, and we left my office to go back to the party. The Commissioner was extremely nice, and sometimes I babysat for his son and daughter, when his wife and he go out. They really appreciated their time alone, and it got all of Gotham's cases off of Jim Gordon's mind.

EPOV:

I had them right where I wanted them. I had positioned myself perfectly to pull on her heart-strings in the alley-way. I had gotten one of my friends to beat me up; around the time I knew she would be leaving for home. Then she saved me, because that is in her nature, to help others. I had researched them well, I knew everything about them, and knew that Bruce would be harder than Addie. All I had to do now was pretend to fall in love with her, and then get her to reveal that she is in-fact Batgirl, and her father is in-fact Batman, and then I would have my story, and my position on The Gotham News. Apart of me felt bad for doing this, and lying to them, but I wanted apposition on the newspaper, instead of being an intern and writing the stories, but not receiving credit for them! I knew it would all work out in the end.

I looked over to see Addie and Commissioner Gordon come back. Addie smiled at me as she made her way over to where I was. I smiled back, and as soon as she was close enough to hear me I asked her a question.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Why yes, yes I would." She replied.

**I know Evan starts out bad, but he will turn himself around, and be a nice gentleman. Addie and Bruce will soon find out, about what Evan's doing, but Evan will eventually have to save Addie once he knows the truth about her and her father. Also a new villain will pop up in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	13. Chapter 13: Recap

"The Dark Princess"

"The Dark Princess"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, except the ones that I have created.**

Chapter 13: Recap

_Recap from Chapters 9-12:_

_Chapter 9:_

_Addie wakes up in the hospital, to find her father sleeping next to her bed. He wakes up, and they talk. She finds out that the Joker was shot, and is now being held in the prison until the new Arkham Asylum is built. She also finds out Braidy's adoptive parents have taken him to move away, and want nothing to do with her. Alfred brings her better food for breakfast. Then Gordon has a policeman escort them home after she is release. She then begins to train, and she kicks Bruce's butt. He reveals to her that she is ready to become Batgirl. The final thing that happens is her mother shows up!_

_Chapter 10:_

_Addie's mother comes, and pretends to want her daughter back, only for money. Bruce thwarts her attempts, and she is never seen from the again, for she would have no parental rights after Addie turns 18 on April, 18__th__. Then the final thing is that Addie graduates._

_Chapter 11:_

_Addie has started her first year in college, and is a little bit more than half-way through the year. She is walking to her car, so she can go home, when she hears someone getting beat up. It turns out to be a young man, and she saves him. She takes him home to the mansion, where she cleans his wounds and they get ready to attend her father's party._

_Chapter 12:_

_Bruce is getting ready, and let's Gordon know Addie is home and attending his party. He is proud that his daughter has begun to trust a guy, and maybe even like him. They have dinner, and the dancing begins. Addie and Bruce have the first dance together like always. At the end of the dance, Bruce goes and asks Hannah for the next dance. Gordon approaches Addie to talk, and they have a conversation about the Joker and Dent's trial, and a new case that is puzzling that they need her help on. Then it goes to Evan's POV when Addie and Gordon are talking. The story reveals that Evan is there on an assignment for The Gotham News, and suspects Addie and Bruce of being Batman and Batgirl. And then Addie and Evan dance._

**Batgirl has been introduced to Gotham City, that is how Evan knows about her. Just so that everyone knows, and is not confused!!**


End file.
